


A Thousand Years (And I'm Still Waiting)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Read to find out !!! (wink wonk)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: What happened? How Did Aaravos get in that mirror... the dice...all the poems in the books...Read to find out!





	1. Hello (A Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Note!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Elarion was mentioned in the poems that were translated, so this is my take on what happens!

 

              This story began one thousand years ago in the magical land of Xadia. Archmage Aaravos, a startouch elf, was one of the most respected beings. He walked through a town on the outskirts of Xadia, his feet making a slight noise against the cobblestone as his cloak fluttering gently behind him. The passersby quickly acknowledged him by slightly dipping their heads in his direction as they walked past. He smiled at them, his starry freckles glittering against his deep blue skin. He looked ahead to see that he was nearing the end of his journey. His pace quickened as he neared the outer city gates which opened up to a vast expanse of forest. He was happy to see that most of the humans in this city were gone. They were… the most  _ unusual  _ of beings. They were born with no power yet one of them caused such unfathomable destruction… it infuriated him and made him intrigued at  the same time. Those humans… always hungry for power and knowledge. He usually went to the forest to pick his weekly storage of moonberries to use in healing elixirs. The guards at the gate bowd to acknowledge him before swinging the wooden doors open. He walked out into the lush greenery, trying not to be too loud as he trudged through the forest, dry leaves crunching under his feet. He heard a sound somewhere behind him. His ears flicked up in alert and his eyes went wide, his hand coming to his side in a fist. HIs hair fluttered around his face, he turned around to see a spear hurtling towards him. He was about to sidestep when the spear suddenly snapped in half and fell to the ground, A figure in a brown cloak flipped the perpetrating human over her shoulder and slammed the man that had just tried to kill him into the dirt before casting- 

 

Was that dark magic? She stepped on and over his chest as she walked towards Aaravos. She gracefully grabbed her hood with slender fingers the color of deep caramel. slowly removed the hood of her cloak from  her face as jet-black hair fell in her face. Dark brown eyes gazed up at him. She was… striking-

to say the least. He looked at her, his mouth slightly agape. She looked at him as if she were waiting to return her gesture. His lips joined in a smirk and he pulled his own hood back, the crown that sat atop his head glinting in whatever spare rays of light were allowed to hit the forest floor. 

 

“Why did you save me… human…” He said, his rich voice echoing slightly. Her eyes widened as if she wasn't expecting the deep voice that flowed like a river from his mouth, her dark cheeks coloring ever so slightly. In an attempt to regain herself she gently tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. 

“I-I don’t know… And dont call me human! I have a name you know!” Aaravos chuckled. What an unusual thing. Quirky, but unusual. 

“Then would you mind telling me your name?” he asked gently. 

“Elarion. And yours?” He stopped for a second, looking her directly in her eyes, which upon closer observation seemed to change shades of brown ever so often. 

“... Aaravos.” 

 


	2. Hello pt.2

 

“Aaravos…” She repeated the name back to him as if she were testing how it sounded, her head cocked to one side. The wind gently moved her perfectly curled hair back and forth. Her eyebrows were furrowed.  _  What a strange human being…  _ Aaravos thought.  _ Why did she save me… there must have been something on her mind to compel her to save an elf, of all beings. And she knows dark magic too…   _

 

“You have regrets… What are they… If you trust me, I can help you.” Her eyes widened in shock. She stammered a bit and took a step back before losing her footing. She started to fall backwards before being caught by a strong arm. 

“You question how I know…  Then someone… or something… it’s preventing you from doing what you think is right… what is it?” She stammered more, her cheeks fully painted with a rosy blush. Aarovos leaned into her ear. 

“Well?” he chuckled. 

“She quickly got up and shoved Aaravos off her before growling at him. She wound her fist back to punch him but Aaravos quickly drew a pattern that she recognized too well and blew her back. He landed with a thud as she fell into a moonberry bush.  

“HEY!” She shouted at him. Elarion got up but struggled to get her cloak out of the bushes. She carefully pried it away from the bush to reveal large spotted stains of moonberry juice, leaves, and thorns. She gave Aaravos a cold glare. Aaravos’s eyes widened and he could feel his face heat up, turning his cheeks a darker shade of blue and his freckles sparkle more. Elarion gasped and ran towards Aaravos, throwing her cloak over him before shoving him into the greenery. The sound of footsteps in the opposite direction became louder second by second. A large group of foot soldiers gathered around her. Aaravos watched more attentively, eyes glaring and teeth clenched, ready to fight the intruders if need be.  One of the soldiers walked up to Elarion. 

“Elarion by the order of your father you must return home at once.” Elarion gave the soldier a steely glare and walked backwards. 

“NO.” She spat at him, quickly picking up a branch off the ground and swinging it in front of her threateningly. 

“I’M NOT GOING BACK” The soldier looked amused and started to take his sword out. 

“Then in that case, i will just have to do this the- AUGHH!” Elarion shoved the branch into his stomach, effectively cutting him off and sending him into another soldier. She gracefully swung the branch near the knees of two men next to her making them lose their footing. She growled and tried to hit another soldier. Aaravos’s eyes widened when they saw Elarion drop her makeshift bow staff and stumble back, wailing in pain while clutching her side. Her hands were coated in a layer of blood that slowly oozed from the open wound. Somehow anger built up inside him, perhaps it was the nature of certain human beings to be… well-  _ Human. Selfish. Vain. Inconsiderate.  _ He threw off Elarion’s cape and rushed into the small clearing before drawing a glowing pattern of purple into the air, his eyes the color of opal. Lightning sparked everywhere, followed by the screams of soldiers. He rushed over to Elarion’s side, who was now bloodying the grass beneath her. She groaned and looked up at him. 

“T-three things… Why are you helping me… We need to get out of h-h... here …. And thank you… A-Aaravos... “ She said some gibberish after that her head lolling sideways. 

"You are quite unusual." He muttered to himself, placing his hand on the wound, his hand glowing. 


End file.
